


A sweet "dream"

by Bloody_no_Kissu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Demon AU, F/M, Femdom, Incubus!Luka, Luka was looking for a little meal but he was the one being "eaten"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_no_Kissu/pseuds/Bloody_no_Kissu
Summary: Luka looked at the white ceiling of the room, still trying to understand what happened. The girl (Marinette, he reminded himself) slept soundly and innocently next to her, as if just moments ago she hadn't completely destroyed him in the bed.To him, an incubus, a literal demon of sex.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 144
Collections: LBSCSprintFicChallenge





	A sweet "dream"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verfound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verfound/gifts).



> Soo, Today is Ver birthday and I decide to finish this little monster for her, Happy Birthday i hope you like it!

Luka looked at the white ceiling of the room, still trying to understand what happened. The girl (Marinette, he reminded himself) slept soundly and innocently next to him, as if just moments ago she hadn't completely destroyed him in the bed.

To him, an incubus, a literal demon of sex.

When he had chosen her as her next meal, he hadn't expected that… well, the beautiful human, tired and stressed after a hard day in the fashion industry could be so… **_delightfully dominant…_**

_"So… this is a dream, right?" She had sighed after Luka had kissed her. Luka licked his own lips, enjoying the taste of her mouth… she was delicious, and he couldn't wait to devour her whole._

_The demon could feel her stress, her loneliness, exhaustion and a little heartbreak from her. Luka could take all of that and give her a wonderful night in exchange for a small meal. For a demon like Luka, it was a good deal._

_The demon's eyes traveled over the woman's body (Marinette, it was a cute name), she looked exquisite. The girl was only wearing a comfortable nightshirt, so it would be much easier for Luka to run his hands over her body._

_He kissed her again, smiling when she kissed him back as she sighed at the feel of the demon's hands caressing her thighs._

_Luka closed his eyes, ready to enjoy the sweet snack._

_The next thing he knew, he had his back on the bed, with Marinette sitting on his erection still hidden in his pants, her hands gripping his wrists, pinning him down, and a delightfully devilish look on that pretty blue eyes of hers._

_"What...?" The demon blinked in confusion, looking at the woman above him._

_Marinette just smiled, pressing her warm core against the demon's erection. A smile that could only belong to a demon (a cute and lovable demon) formed on her lips._

_"Well… if this is really a dream…" She whispered, her voice low and filled with a desire that she seemed to finally allow herself to release. Her hips kept moving against his crotch, making the demon growl beneath her body. She brought her face close to Luka's, her luscious lips only inches away from his. "If it's a dream, I have no reason to hold back."_

_And with that, Marinette kissed the demon under her control, thus starting a night that Luka would not forget._

And Luka was completely sure that he would not forget it, especially with the marks that Marinette left on his body. His chest had several nail marks from when Marinette had ridden him.

Luka bit his lip as he remembered the woman riding his cock, moaning freely, letting herself be carried away by pleasure. Luka had tried to grab her hips to set the pace, but Marinette had grabbed his hands, giving her a reproachful look.

_"You are not allowed to touch me, handsome." She intertwined their fingers, raising and lowering her hips again, this time at a slower pace. The blue eyes looked amused at the demon trying to regain control of the situation. "Right now, I'm the one in charge, so be a **good boy** and let me use you as my toy" She had said, laughing, before picking up the pace again._

Luka was a bit ashamed of how he had reacted to being called "good boy", he had groaned, surrendering the control to the wonderful woman in his lap, almost losing himself.

He is an incubus, a powerful demon, he shouldn't lose to a human, a part of his mind told him… But that part was overshadowed by a bigger one who loved the sweet praise and being a "good boy.

The demon sighed. Marinette next to him, shifted a little, turning her back to Luka, trying to find a better position to continue sleeping, muttering inconsistencies in her dream.

She was… she was adorable, Luka had to admit.

But she was also… malicious, a demon with the face of an angel, who had not hesitated to abuse his weak point.

_"You feel so good… ahh, you're doing such a good job" Marinette smiled, pulling Luka's head so she could kiss him. The demon responded to the kiss like a thirsty man in a desert._

_They had changed their positions, with Luka now on top of the energetic woman, but even so it was obvious that she was the one in control. With her legs wrapped around his waist, so that Luka would not separate too much from her, one of her hands played with his hair, many times pulling it, making Luka moan, while the other was on his butt, setting the pace._

_As they broke the kiss, Luka looked into the eyes of the woman under his. with her blue eyes shining with happiness and satisfaction, a satisfied smile along with her sweet and delicious moans._

_Luka was happy to do a great job in satisfying her._

_He was so lost in his pleasure and the satisfaction of pleasing the beautiful woman, he didn't notice the changes in his body, he just noticed it when Marinette noticed something on his lower back._

_"Eh? ... what is this?"_

_Luka almost lose it when Marinette takes the base of his tail in her hand. He had to bite his lip hard to avoid cum like a teenager in his first time. Luka froze as Marinette looked at him with curiosity and surprise._

_"Woow… it's a tail… you have, you have a tail…" she whispered, a little lost in how to react._

_Luka didn't answer, Marinette's hand was still on his tail, her fingers curiously caressing the delicate scales at the base of it. Marinette directed her gaze to his face, or rather to his head, where a pair of elegant black horns peeked out._

_"And horns… wow" She murmured, smiling a little now, her hand in his hair reaching for one of Luka's horns. "This dream is really strange…"_

_Luka groaned, partly from pleasure and partly from embarrassment._

_He had lived hundreds of years, and he had never lost control long enough for his glamor to fail like this._

_This woman was really tearing him apart._

_Marinette seems to notice how she was affecting him, because a malicious smile form on her lips._

_"You like it?"_

_He said nothing, avoiding her gaze. That only made Marinette smile more, who, without saying more, began to stroke his tail._

_Slow and deliberate movements, she moved her hand as if she were caressing another part of his body… although, if Luka was honest, it had the same result._

_Only faster…_

Marinette had been ecstatic to see how Luka had reacted, moaning uncontrollably, his body shaking with unexpected pleasure and snuggling against her, hiding his face in the space between her shoulder and neck… In short, she had made Luka melt completely.

After that, Marinette had taken full advantage of the new additions of her partner's body, to the point where Luka had had to beg her to slow down, or else he might pass out from overstimulation (HE, AN INCUBUS)

Yes, it had been a night worth remembering, Luka had never in his life felt so full and even a little dizzy from Marinette's energy and pleasure… He felt that he could go months without worrying about his next meal after this night.

Although at the same time… he didn't think he could go back to his old meals after trying Marinette…

Luka sighed, looking out the bedroom window, the sunlight was slowly peeking out, ushering in a new day.

He would have to go soon, and when he left, he would be nothing more than a "good dream" for Marinette. Part of him didn't want to leave yet, he wanted to enjoy a little more the company of the human next to him…

But, luckily for Luka, Marinette decided for him.

Growling in her sleep, Marinette rolled over again, almost hitting Luka in the face as her arms reached for him so she can hug him, clinging to him and murmuring happily as she continued to sleep.

Oh…

Luka let out a laugh, returning Marinette's hug, snuggling her against her chest. He would have to stay a bit longer, after all, he was caught in an embrace that he couldn't easily break free from (not that he wants to either)

With a smile, Luka closed his eyes, falling happily asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Luka wake up to the scream of Marinette when she see a demon on her bed...  
> after a coffe and a bit of sweet talk for part of Luka they end up dating lol


End file.
